


The Kissing Bet

by Virtawiiru



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien-of-the-Week, F/F, Gen, Revenge, Science buddies, a bet, a secret, hawkey is a sneaky bird, look out tony, maria and natasha are having so much fun, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtawiiru/pseuds/Virtawiiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are having a bet on how Agent Maria Hill will react, when being kissed by Agent Natasha Romanov - Tony's idea of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first work ever, and i have no idea how to do this but hope you guys enjoy. English is not my first language so bear with me, heh. Tielan and many others got me into this, you know, after reading their stuff i decided to try it out myself. 
> 
> All observations are welcome on how to correct this thing and to help me in the future. I have no favourite pairing, just going with the flow and the current mood i feel like, for the future of course.

"Hey, Agent Hill," Agent Romanov yelled, as she strut fast, almost like a bunny trying to get away from the beast of prey, towards Agent Hill. But she most certainly was not the prey.  
  
Maria turned her head from the monitor she was looking at, mumbling something about trying to run the Helicarrier, or something that she was supposed to be doing.  
  
Natasha stopped just before crashing in Agent Hill, leaned in, her arms on the sides of the surprised agents cheeks and kissed her. She kissed her like there was no one around the bridge they were at. The kiss was strong and determined, with a hint of gentleness and mixed with desire and all the emotions one could hope for, in just one kiss.  
  
There were a couple of loud whistles coming around the two of them, and Maria made a note to herself to give the junior agents some extra sweet tasks next time she saw them around. They knew what was coming at them.  
  
After Natasha heard a small crash from behind her, she finally released her lips from Maria's, who was looking like an Ice Queen, melting from the heat of her own cheeks. Maria was only showing the redness of her cheeks a split second, and only to the Agent that was standing an inch from her nose, staring at her.  
  
The two them locked eyes, and had a split second talk with their eyebrows, one of those talks everyone thought Natasha had only with the Bird that was, currently, laughing on the floor behind Natasha.  
  
"I'll see you around Agent Hill," Agent Romanov said with a small grin on her face, as she turned around heading back, following the noises of the Hawkeye. The Bird was still laughing like a maniac at the sight of Captain Rogers, who had dropped the coffee mug he was holding the second Natasha had locked her lips with the Ice Queen of the ship.  
  
"Don't forget the de-briefing. You got an hour. All of you," Agent hill had turned her head, still looking Ice Cold, an emotion she had set on her face after their short conversation, her face was set towards the small crowd containing,  
  
Tony Stark, who had a couple of big, surprised eyes, an open mouth, that was sliding slowly at the ground with surprise, and he was holding 1600$ in his hand,  
  
Steve "The-Captain-of-Drop-the-mug-every-time-someone-kissed-in-public" Rogers, the one who's mouth had dropped as far down and as open as Tony's, was currently cursing under his breath, picking up the pieces of his coffee mug he had dropped, while trying to hop and kick and get the coffee out of his shoes,  
  
Agent Coulson was of course there, not even knowing about the bet, staring at Agent Hill with 'oh-this-explains-so-many-things', going on his face, as Maria gave him only a brief grin, one that only he could understand the meaning of.  
  
Dr. Banner and The God - Thor, were just standing behind the crowd with confused faces. They both looked at each other, then slowly back at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes.  
  
As the Hawkeye was getting up from the ground, he had fallen the second Steve had dropped the mug, he was holding one hand under his eyes, drying the tears that were flooding from them. He was still laughing when Natasha reached the pack of confused super heroes and snatched the cash from Tony's hand with a smirk on her face.  
  
It was only appropriate that Tony was the most shocked of them all. It was always nice to see him in a shock, Natasha thought, something they saw so rarely... you know, him being the 'billionare-playboy-with-knowledge-of-everything-he-needed-to-know' thing going on as he kept sure that none of them would forget it.  
  
And after all, It was him who had made the bet in the first place.  
  
  
  


-oOo-

 

All of the Avengers had joined in on the bet, some of them reluctantly, like Steve who thought Tony was being insane even suggesting such a thing.

Tony had been bitching something about the mission they were on, as he usually did, and somehow they had ended up talking about the Ice Queen, who was on the other side of the earpiece they each had, giving orders to the people on the field.

Tony had started - of course he had - the conversation after Agent Hill had given him orders to focus on the mission and to stop talking nonsense with his science buddy, who hadn't changed into the Hulk yet, and _especially_ to stop playing around with their current aliens-of-the-week.

He had changed his channel to the Avengers personal comm channel. A channel that he had told JARVIS to create, of course, without the knowledge of the SHIELD agent. The others were already mumbling something about Tony being insane and reckless and some other words Tony decided to ignore, surprising himself too, because he was ready to give them the 'I'm the Iron Man' - speech.

Tony had told JARVIS to switch them on the channel the second JARVIS had told him they were clear and he was sure no one else was on the line. He had named the chat 'That.One.Ice.Bunny.On.The.Other.End', much to JARVIS trying to argue with him about it.

He started with "I bet she hasn't been on a date for years. With that glare of hers she gives to everyone around her, I'm surprised she hasn't managed to kill anyone yet just for being too close to her personal space, I mean I would bet 1000$, that if, let's say, umm, Agent Romanov, just a suggestion, you two would be so good together, you know, both being super spy women, who could kill people with a snap of your fingers or something, would kiss her, again, just a suggestion, she would totally lose her shit and everyone around her would be in a trouble even the Hawkeye wouldn't manage to squirm out of, and --"

"Tony on your left, " Agent Barton shouted, as an arrow flew over Stark's head, straight in the middle of the head of an alien that was currently jumping to get a grip of the Iron Man's armor to get him crash down.

"I can join that bet, I only have 20$ on me, but I'll say she will give one of those glares, you know, the ones that kill the junior agents and make them lose their shit and sleep for a week, if they will last that long after, and then she will find you, Stark, and give you all the shit that she has currently in her mind, that you totally deserve," the Bird answered over the comm and continued to shoot the bastard of aliens.

"Come ooon, Hawk, I bet you have some cash up on your nest somewhere, make it at least 100$. Let's make this more interesting, anyone else interested in joining the bet," Stark prompted over the line ignoring the mumbling Hawkeye was giving him, he counted the 100$, he knew he would get from the Hawk, in on the bet, and waited for the others to join in. He could live with giving more to the bet, after all he was a billionaire and all, and it wasn't like he would lose the bet or anything.

After a while, when they were all on the Quinjet back to the Helicarrier, Dr. Banner and the rest of them joined on the bet, each with 100$ and their crazy scenario of what would take place after the kiss.

Steve of course was having the least crazy idea, Dr. Banner close second and Thor - still new to this whole betting thing, was lost as Mjölnir the time he was going through the realms, said something about joining the same scenario with Steve, just to make sure he was doing it right.

The Black Widow had been reluctant to join the bet, asking Tony the second Clint had joined in, "You really think that I will kiss her, even if you get people on your bet, we all know Clint doesn't count as one, he bets about everything...", but after Tony's whining about her being a bad spider that needed to learn to be fun and make her web more than some secret killing machine and some other spider stuff she ignored, she joined the bet with 200$ and was willing to be the other subject of the kiss.

Making sure she got half of the winners money. She told Tony that she was going to tell Pepper if he didn't endorse the deal, after all she was the one who was in the biggest danger.

Natasha's bet of course was that Maria wouldn't do any of the things Tony or well... any of them - crazy people, she thought sometimes, when she listened what came out of their mouths, said.

Agent Coulson joined them when they walked of the Quinjet. Phil was heading to talk to Maria about something, so he just walked with them. All of them heading to the bridge, where Agent Hill was at this time of the day, if she wasn't on some mission.

They stopped at the end of the long hallway that was leading to the bridge and Tony took the cash out of his pocket and winked at Natasha to go.

Little did any of them know that Natasha and Maria had been together for almost two years now, and they had been planning on this for over a year now, just to see Tony's face when he would finally find out that they had been playing him. The Bird was of course in on the plan, and just to make the bet seem more real he had, after all given 100$ on the pot, that the three of them would be sharing when no one was around. It was easy way to make some cash after all, and it was not his fault the others were so blue-eyed when it came to the three of them, all thinking that he was fucking Natasha in every corner they found.

The faces of every Avenger that wasn't Stark, was just a bonus both Maria and Natasha stored in their memory as they both continued their daily tasks, and it would take Tony another three months and a drunken evening with the gang before he finally found out that he had been played with, and his revenge would be sweet and one of those _did-he-really-just-do-that_ things that Tony usually did.


End file.
